fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Educating Jesse
Educating Jesse is episode six in season six of Full House. It originally aired on October 27, 1992. Opening Teaser Joey is teaching Nicky and Alex about comedy gags, such as the nose honk. Michelle, entering the living room, notes that they're missing the best part, namely the "Charge!" fanfare. Synopsis D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler are working together on a project that has the goal of encouraging students to stay in school. They ask Jesse and Joey to talk about it on their radio show, but Jesse refuses, and after talking with the family about it, he tries to escape, saying that if he's busy, he's busy, that's all, end of story. However, the family quickly blocks each possible escape route (see Quotes), saying that he's not going anywhere unless he gives a straight answer to the obvious question: Why won't he help D.J. with her "Stay in School" campaign? Jesse is forced to admit that the reason why he does not want to help is that he did not stay in school. He dropped out late into his senior year, shortly before graduation, because his English teacher, Mr. Pearson, deliberately humiliated him in front of the entire class, and he could no longer face his classmates because of it. He just tells everyone to move on with their lives and goes upstairs, leaving the family speechless. Michelle reiterates Jesse's point to the family. While this is going on, upstairs in their room, Michelle again asks Stephanie to tie her shoes. But Stephanie insists that Michelle is going to learn to tie her shoes on her own one way or another, and one day it'll happen. Danny comes into the room and decides to teach a song that might help Michelle, but Stephanie debates the lyrics that he just created. Downstairs in the kitchen, Becky teaches a bunny-themed song that just might help Michelle with her shoe-tying. While she does so, Danny and Stephanie come downstairs and continue to compromise on their method. Meanwhile, Becky convinces Jesse to enroll in night school so he can get a diploma, and even Kimmy and Steve stop by to give him some encouragement. Michelle even recites the songs taught to her, hoping they'll do her some good in learning to tie her shoes, and while Danny's happy that she's learning the methods, he hopes she'll actually put them to good use. Kimmy even has her own method, but as usual, it meets with everyone's disapproval (see Quotes). However, Jesse's teacher at night school turns out to be Mr. Pearson, who humiliates him again, and Jesse once again leaves school. Back home, D.J., Kimmy, and Steve are still deciding on a slogan for their back-to-school campaign. Kimmy even bribes Stephanie to help, and Stephanie says that Kimmy can't buy her vote, as she takes the money. When Jesse comes back, he tells Becky to give his books to Nicky and Alex to use for coloring, because he quit, much to the shock of everyone. Upstairs, Michelle tries using bubblegum to hold her shoelaces together, and Danny insists that she continue to learn how to tie her shoes. When she learns that Jesse dropped out again, she quits trying to learn to tie her shoes and tosses them outside the room and into the hallway, which she thinks is okay because Jesse quit school. That leads Jesse to realize that he and Michelle should not be quitters in what they are doing. He promises to go back to school if she promises to keep learning to tie her shoes. They shake on it—using their whole bodies (as they did in "The Devil Made Me Do It"). The rest of the family go up to Stephanie and Michelle's room and tell him what they think (see Quotes). After Jesse and Michelle talk, Jesse ends up going back to night school because he wants to earn a diploma, and Michelle keeps on learning how to tie her shoes. And as the family leaves, it seems that their tough talk worked after all, as Danny thinks Jesse knew that he really meant business on this; Joey was not taking "no" for an answer; Becky is glad that they played hardball; Stephanie notes, "we're so good, we're bad"; and all D.J. can do is mouth her sister's words on her way out. Quotes her room, Stephanie and Danny debate on the correct order to tie shoes, for Michelle to learn. Danny: singing Over, under, around the tree. Stephanie: Dad, it's not 'over, under'; it's 'under, over'. singing Under, over, around the tree. Danny: That's a beautiful rendition, honey, but I'm positive it's over then under. Stephanie: Dad, you've been wearing loafers too long. It's definitely under then over. Danny: Sweetheart, I've been tying my shoes for 30 years. Stephanie: Maybe you've been doing it wrong for 30 years. decides to head downstairs. ---- and Stephanie come downstairs and have come up with a compromise. Both: to Michelle Over or under, around the tree; swing past the knothole, pull and see. ---- whole family tries to get Jesse to help out with D.J.'s "Stay in School" campaign. Jesse: What's the matter with you people? If I'm busy, I'm busy, that's all. nobody's buying what he's selling, and he heads for the basement entrance, but Joey's quick on his feet to block him. Joey: Painting the driveway? Jesse: What? You got something against home improvement? [He heads for the staircase, but Danny's quick on his feet to block him.] Danny: You know, uh, it really is a good cause. Jesse: I'm sure it is. [He heads towards the laundry room entrance, but Stephanie and Michelle are quick on their feet to block him but don't give a reason to take part in D.J's cause.] There's gotta be a way outta here. [So he heads towards the living room entrance, but D.J.'s quick on her feet to block him.] D.J.: Uncle Jesse, you know at my school, one kid drops out every week. Jesse: So go talk to him and stop bugging me about it. [He finally heads towards the only escape route left, the back door, but his wife is quick on her feet to block him.] Becky: Oh, no, you don't. No, you are not leaving here until we get a straight answer. Now, why won't you help D.J. with her campaign? Jesse: he's (been) defeated OK. You wanna know why I can't help D.J. with her campaign? I can't help you with your Stay in School campaign because I'' didn't stay in school. ---- finally has figured out a way to tie her shoelaces. '''Michelle': I got it! 'Over, under, around the tree; swing past the knothole, pull and see.' ---- has her own method to teach Michelle how to tie shoelaces. Kimmy: Here, squirt. Let me show you the Gibbler way to tie your shoe. takes her shoe off, and... Everyone: Ew! Whew! Whoa! notice the odors. Everyone either holds their noses or waves away the odor. D.J. and Steve quickly hide behind the couch and Steve grabs one of the cushions to keep the odors away from him and his girlfriend. Stephanie: Ugh! Gibbler! Put that shoe on before you set off the smoke alarm. ---- [Jesse comes home, says he quit school again, and goes upstairs. He and Michelle have just finished discussing not quitting important things, when...] Becky: Jess, we just had a family meeting. Danny: And we've decided that we're not gonna let you quit. Joey: Yeah, you may hate our guts for this. Stephanie: You might kick and scream. D.J.: But it's only because we love you. Trivia The episode title is a take on the award-winning 1980 play and 1983 film Educating Rita. The family teaching Michelle how to tie her shoes was most likely adapted from the teaser of "Granny Tanny". Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia